pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cheepy-Cheepy/archive01
{|style="margin-top: 7px; background-color: white; border: 2px solid silver; width:100%;" |style="text-align:left;"| Game Template for You! at the top of your game pages. Also I'd recommend making a Category for your game, however it seems your Template won't automatically put the Category at the bottom of the page. I may have to help with that.}} Gained Leaf status Gained Bud status Chatroom Hello! Hi! I is was kind of bored, and I needed somebody to talk to. So, this place doesn't look too active. whats going on with it? Wrath-DIE 15:10, 24 April 2011 (EDT) I meant users online in the wiki! Wrath-DIE 15:10, 24 April 2011 (EDT) Fishy News The Fishy news Just testing something... The Bulbearmin! Do you need sprites? I mean, feel free to ask me for more sprites! Oh, and... WAT. THE. HECK?? Why did you replace my text with speech bubbles?? (I'm talking about YOU, Cheepy-Cheepy!) Request for PAOTB Yep, KirbyRider's right! Look here -> Human Im glad someone knew that we are in the Homo Genus and the Sapiens Species.. Heh, I guess you're right. After all, you're the one who founded the Taxonomy Project! Woah, did you draw this? O_o Hey, just dropping by to say thanks for working with categorization and keeping this place as organized as it can be. A Serious Storm I hope you and your family are okay. Please stay safe out there in that horrid weather. Hmmm... I wonder if this is related to the recent tornado outbreaks, which, have been quite devastating. Over 800 tornadoes have been reported; 600 confirmed. Also there have been 4 EF5 tornadoes, especially the EF5 that hit Joplin, Missouri. Too many tornadoes this year...! Stay Safe! Better safe than sorry! Also, I'm going to see how bad the tornado was; hopefully it wasn't an EF3 or something. But I'm going to need info: *In which city in Pennsylvania do you live in? *Which date did the storm occur? Please, stay very safe. We would all mourn the death/serious injury of you. Oh my! That tornado was during the May 2011 Tornado Outbreak. I've made your sig! Do you like this? If you don't know how to use it, put at the end of every message (that's NOT in a speech bubble). If you want any changes to it, let me know. Thanks! It looks great; Keep up the good work! I've released my Spritist's Team thingy! Hello new user ! Don't forget to add the template on your user page!}} ''ANOTHER'' Storm Oh, I didn't realize you made them, because I don't usually look at the creator of the image name. Okay. Now that problem is solved. Welcome Template Before putting the Welcome template on a user's talk page, check their contributions first to see if a they are a spammer/vandal. Actually, I mean check even their user name because most spammers will have their name followed by a few numbers. Also, writing your text at the bottom of the template is not mandatory; simply put your sig after the Welcome template. Thanks for the advice! I will try to that next time. hmmm. Oh, sorry but that was the response you left on my talk page! Hey Good job on the Pokémon-Pikmin crossover thing. Can I still help? ~ Lazer 23:55, 20 June 2011 (EDT) Go ahead! It is your game idea anyway. Hey, Cheepy-Cheepy! I'm not sure you'll get this, but I made it on here to check things out. :P ~Princess Not really much... I did, however, finally create the Diamond Beetle I was wanting to make and I used your picture as the concept art. Oh, crap. I have this habit of doing something, and then I think "Oh, I should've probably asked this user if I can do this first...". I need to lose that habit... Pikimon Template I finally realized what you meant by "Pikimon Template", it's those infoboxes that are regarding to Pikimon. I'll make the template for you; however, this will be the last time I'll help you as you need to know what to do on your own. Because what if all the other users (including me) disappeared and you had to make something for yourself? You would have to do it all on your own, without any help from me. So I'm going to train you how to independently make templates for yourself because it's good to know how to do things independently. Ok, so you know how you put really long coding on articles? Cut that from the page, then paste it at a fitting template name. You probably know how to make template pages (but just to make sure) make a page with the title "Template:Whatever name desired". I will create the Pikimon template for you, but it will be your job to replace the coding with the simpler version. What up? So hey, what up? ~ Lazer 22:06, 27 June 2011 (EDT) That's cool. Hey, is there a male and female playable character in Pikimon, or just a boy like in the old Pokémon games? '~ Lazer 22:12, 27 June 2011 (EDT) Yeah. Maybe Olimar's wife? I guess so. '~ Lazer 22:16, 27 June 2011 (EDT) Okay, then! I'll be sure to add that as soon as possible. Hey you! I did a minor edit tonight. Also, I cannot find where I talk to you without using archive pages... Ugh, I hate being a newbie :( See you soon!! ~Princess Yes, but there is a link to my talk page to the left. it says: < User talk:Cheepy-Cheepy Just click there and it brings you to my talk page. Hey Did you get a message from SuperAipom7 on SMW? '~ Lazer 17:02, 20 July 2011 (EDT) Not yet. Why? Sure! Sure! I'd love to be your friend, and you can add your template to my page. The problem is, I don't have a template of my own... - Alpo499 Help Hey Cheepy, can you help me with an image? [[User: Drigibug313|'DRI-GI-BUG]] [[User Talk: Drigibug313|'3-1-3!']] 11:13, 1 August 2011 (EDT) Warning RE:Name Change Sorry I couldn't get back to you on that - I changed it to Worm-Cat anyway. ~MammaMia64 Its alright. I am. :) Cool! :D Its on my computer, I'll upload it later. In the meantime, Im helping a user from the old Pikmin Fanon on Wikia move here :). Summer, probably. Thanks for cleaning up Pokemongod777's articles. Can you help him understand the wiki format? He is using URL links instead of wiki links, even after i explained it. And I made an example (Link) and he edited it! I can not tolerate to help him. Thank you so much, Cheep! You are becoming a very good contributor around here! I will make it after I finish the big image job I have.